liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Rick Warren
This article has parody and satire as well as factual information. You knew that didn't you folks? Richard Duane "Rick" Warren is a pastor of an evangelical church. He has written several books that are widely read by many Conservatives. Liberals also read his books but often misinterpret them for satire as they are so ridiculous. Rick Warren was raised in California in San Jose. It's sad that someone from a liberal state has become so silly. Homophobia Warren stated his reason for supporting Proposition 8, saying that he feared that gay marriage would lead to hate speech prosecutions of Christians who oppose gay marriage and view homosexuality as sin. He also denied equating marriage-equality with pedophilia, incest, and bigamy; but his denials were swiftly debunked and shown to be outright lies, as many media outlets quickly replayed footage from his past interviews in which he specifically said, "That marriage-equality is like an older man wanting to marry a young child; it's like a brother wanting to marry his sister; it's like one man having many wives." It’s silly to tell such lies when reporters can check up what you’ve said so easily. Rick Warren also claimed that marriage had been the same for "over five thousand years" (categorically and provably untrue) and, in response to Uganda's "kill-the-gays" bill, he Twittered "Globally last yr 146,000 Christians were put to death because of their faith", as if that makes it okay to kill gay people. Creationism He also believes in Creationism and is against logical thinking. Despite his contributions to charities he has generally failed to promote any sort of peace. Warren himself is used by creationists to try to prove their beliefs. They state that if humans evolved then there would be no people dumber then apes such as Rick Warren. Peace He talked about peace to many international organizations. At least that's better than many Conservatives. Typically Neocons don't care how many soldiers and foreigners get killed in wars we could prevent. Oddly enough he tends to promote stupidity, such as not wanting stem cell research aimed at saving lives of living humans. Of course he has typical stupid views on homosexuality. Rick Warren thinks that if you are gay you should be sexually frustrated and miserable just because Bronze Age and Iron Age people who wrote the Old Testament had old fashioned views. Conservative Pastorness He's got many bad views but there's just a bit of good in him as well. Let's hope they manage to nurture the good. Charitable giving He has donated large amounts of money to charity and hypocritically proclaimed this fact though the New Testament says charity should be given in secret. Matthew 6 Does that mean he hasn't studied the Bible? He's a pastor. Perhaps he knows the Bible is full of contradictions and doesn't really believe it. Rick Warren has his reward in this world. Those who admire his charity give generously to support his church and buy his books. Environment Rick Warren sees that Global warming is real. He won't let any rich people from the oil industry bribe him into keeping quiet about that. That makes him better than many Republicans from the Religious Right. Obama In 2008 Warren was selected by Barack Obama to give the invocation, mainly as a way to appease Republicans as a way to insure they won't try to shot him at the inauguration for they may hit Warren. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/americas/obama_inauguration/7834799.stm They wouldn’t care if they hit a black man. Hitting Rick Warren! Now that would matter. Rick Warren is so stupid. He encourages other people to be stupid. You can’t shoot him. References Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservatives Category:Douchebags Category:American People Category:People who are not very clever Category:Theocons Category:Christian Exclusivists Category:You cannot be serious Category:People Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia